Albus Severus and the Mystery of the Lake
by abhirocks198
Summary: spoilers of dh  Al is on his way to Hogwarts like his dad and brother.  He discovers his ability in spells, but will it help him solve a mystery more powerful and dangarous perhaps then 'avada kedvera? plz readreview, criticizm ok, I like imroving.


The journey was not the first or the last in the long line of adventures into the magical world. It was simply a drop in the ocean, a fish among many, and a wizard among many, many wizards. But this adventure was not an ordinary one. It was one of the son who looks exactly like his dad. One of Harry Potter's sons, Albus Severus Potter. Nineteen years ago, Harry Potter, better known as the ''Chosen One'' or ''The Boy Who Lived'' had killed He-who-must-not-be-named, although now that he's dead, the wizarding world has started calling him by his real name, Voldemort. Voldemort had made his name known by killing many famous witches and wizards, except for one.

Young Al had a lot to live up to, and it was really starting to sink in. He had hated waving goodbye to his parents, and at the same time cherished it for it was a mark that he was going to Hogwarts. The train was bustling with muttering, as it would, since now _**two**_ of the Famous Harry Potter's sons would be going to Hogwarts. At the sight of young Al, people nervously backed away, whispering to their friends. Rose followed him, seeming nervous, but excited at the same time. Compartment doors were being open, as many people were craning their necks to see Al's resemblance to his father

The train was very long, and since they had gotten on late, most of the seats were taken. Trying not to let the attention get to him, Al tried to think of something else. But instead of the thought being happy and good, the worry that had been nagging Al came to his mind: the sorting. He had been thinking of nothing else then of it. If he didn't make it to Gryffindor, what would he say to his brother? His father's advice had consoled him, but not relieved him of the worry. Albus would just have to wait for the sorting for his anxiety to be solved.

"OI!" Cried a voice. It was Rose, and she was looking worried. "Are you all right? You look nervous about something." She looked as if she knew the root of the problem.

"It's the sorting, Rose. I just can't take it anymore! Oh, I wish the sorting was right now, instead of hours later. At least I'd know if I was in Slytherin.''

"Shut up! Do you know what you're saying? You'll be o.k. I mean look at your parents." Rose consoled while searching around for a compartment to sit in.

"That's what I'm afraid off,'' said Al trying not to look Rose in the eye.

They were both unaware of the boy that was following them. He was trying his best not to be caught, but it was proving rather difficult. He was the son of Harry's former enemy. Al gestured to Rose to show that he had found a compartment, and they both sat down on a seat, fighting their different anxieties. Outside of the window was a beautiful view of vast fields of the countryside. The Hogwarts Express was approaching out of Britain.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Rose took out a spell book from her bag. Seeing this, Al spluttered with laughter. "Why are you reading a spell book before class?" He asked with curiosity as Rose read the book.

She gazed back; giving a look that seemed to say that it's obvious. "I'm learning a spell. I don't want to go to Hogwarts without knowing any spell. I'll look like a duffer."

Al's stomach seemed to have tied up in a knot. Learning a spell. Why hadn't he thought of that? It would ruin his family's' name, even his brother's, if he couldn't learn a simple spell or two. " Are there any easy ones in there?" He asked hoping that he could learn a quick one before the train arrives.

She glared at him. ''None of them are easy. If you're trying-" she started, throwing the book down.

"Ok, no, never mind. I mean that one that's easier then the rest of the spells," Al added hastily quickly avoiding a long argument.

"Well, there's a spell that seems easier then the rest of them."

"Really? Brilliant Rose, what is it?"

"It's called ''Lumos''. It makes light, so it's perfect for situations in the dark. You need no wand movements. It sounds easy enough," Rose answered reading from the book.

"Al right, I'll give it a try. Lumos", shouted Al, pointing his wand. Nothing happened, no light was made.

" It isn't that hard, Al."

"If it isn't, why the bloody hell don't you try it?" He barked getting irritated about Rose's nagging.

"Fine. Lumos!" Rose shouted pointing the wand, and a small dim light appeared. "There, now try again. It's easy, just try not to worry, and think hard about it, and you'll cast it."

"Lumos!" shouted Al again. The results were spectacular, to say the least. Rose's mouth dropped. At the point of Albus's wand was a piercing light, like the light of the sun.

"_How'd _you do that?" she asked looking at the bright light.

"No idea". Well, at least I know one spell." He ended he spell, and sat down.

"Yeah, congrats," said Rose grumpily, also sitting down, seeming jealous that someone her own age had performed the same spell better then her.

Albus felt elated that he had done so well on his first spell. He was sure that he would do ok in Hogwarts. Just then, the door slid upon with a bang, and in walked a person that they both did not want to see. It was Scorpious Malfoy. He walked towards the two friends, and then said," Look, I don't w-" but then was interrupted by Rose cluttering and angrily saying," We don't want to fight you, Scorp, but if it comes down to that, we'll."

"No, it's not that," said Scorp convincingly waving his arms around. "I want to be friends with you guys. I don't want to be like my dad. I want to be in Gryffindor. Is that ok with you?"

"Well…." She said trailing off thinking about it. "Our parents aren't really friendly, so I don't think my dad will like it."

"My dad's changed. He's not a jerk like he used to be when he was attending school. He's better now."

"Well, what do you say, Albus?" she asked, turning around to face him.

He was bewildered that she was counting on his judgment. He thought hard about it. Scorpious seemed like a decent person. Then he said aloud, "Sure, Scorp. It's ok with us."

"Thanks mate," Scorpious said seeming relieved, smiling. He joined them and sat down, and then they began a long talk about their life before turning 11. They all had interesting stories, especially Scorpious, telling tales that his father had told him about how it feels to have been involved with Voldemort. The time passed by, until the trolley lady came by, and told them that she had all sorts of sweets, if they wanted them.

Al went outside, and bought dozens of each, as he had money to spare, and then brought them back, sharing them with his friends. Nothing eventful happened until Rose ate a chocolate frog, and yelped with excitement.

"Keep it down, will you. What's happened? You haven't seen a picture of Merlin's soggy underpants, have you?" Questioned Al suspiciously.

She looked at him, questioning his stupidity with raised eyebrows. "No, idiot. It's this, she said, pointing at the picture of the card. Scorpious read:

Severus Snape was perhaps best known as a death eater turned good wizard. In 1999, he was headmaster of Hogwarts most notably known for cruel teaching methods. This was because he was pretending to be a spy of you-know-who. He supposedly killed Albus Dumbledore, but actually, Dumbledore died by poison from an unknown object. It has been confirmed by Harry James Potter, killer of You-know-Who, that Snape was not a Death Eater. He showed bravery like no one has ever shown before. Killed in 2000 by you-know-who.

"He seems…. Nasty," discussed Scorpious, voicing his opinion.

Al rolled his eyes. "Ya think? Disturbing that he was so brave. I think I've heard from my dad that he gave himself a name at school. Err what was it? It had ''prince'' in the title."

"The Midget Prince? The Fidget Prince?" suggested Scorpious.

"It's the Half-Blood Prince," said Rose staring with disbelief at Scorpious.

"How in blazes do you remember that?" asked Al, apparently bowled over by her intellect.

"I listen."

"Right, sure."

The intercom said," We will arrive at the station in ten minutes. Please be sure that you're in your robes."

"Ok, Al. Scorpious. I'll see you both later!" she bursted, nearly exploding with excitement.

Al couldn't blame her. He was finding it hard to contain it himself. He changed into his robe, admiring how he looked in a mirror. Scorp waited for him to finish, as he already had changed, then said," Hey, look. There's the station," pointing at the window.

Al scrambled to get a look, just as the train came to a hissing stop.

"Ugh, look, Scorp. It's raining hard. We'll be drenched by the time we get there."

"Forget that, if we fall into the lake, the squid will get us." Scorpious shivered at the thought. They went out, and met up with Rose, and James. "You better not be in Slytherin!" taunted James as they got of the train.

Al was about to retort, when a large, booming voice shouted," Firs years, firs years, over here! It was Hagrid, and he looked as big as ever. "Hey, Al! Las' Time I saw you, you were small. I'm looking forward to your visit on Friday."

When all of the first years had arrived, Hagrid told them," Don't put more then four people in a boat, if you want to make it to Hogwarts." They scattered, all looking for a boat. Al found one, and was joined by Scorpious, Rose, and a black haired First year old.

Together, they rowed around the lake, and to Hogwarts. "Look out for the upcoming branch," warned Hagrid, as the first group of boats ducked.

Rose, Scorpious, and the other first year dodged it, but Al, who was too busy thinking about how well he did the spell, didn't, and he fell into the water , as the giant squid came, and with one grab, pulled Albus to the dark depths of the lake.


End file.
